ProwerStorm New Years Day
by Masterob
Summary: A Sonic/Fantastic Four/Metal Gear Solid Crossover, it's New Years Day, and the gang is getting ready for 2009, let's see how they prepare. Features Peter "Spider-Man" Parker if you read the comics, he's good friends with Johnny . JohnnyxVanilla hinted TX


**Prower-Storm New Years**

Cream and her mom's fiancé Johnny Storm were walking down the hall carrying some cake and treats, with Cheese carrying some soda.

"I'm so excited, we're gonna celebrate a new year", Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Yeah, soon it's gonna be 2009, I know my New Years Resolution", Johnny said, thinking about marrying Vanilla.

"Yeah, me too", Cream said, fantasizing about Tails.

Reed is putting up a banner that says 2009, while Tails flies to him with tape to assist him in hanging it up.

"Thanks Miles, *sighs* another year great year for science", Reed said.

"Yeah, a lot of good inventions", Tails said.

Sonic is setting up music.

"Time to jam into the New Year, oh yeah", Sonic said.

Snake walks into the area.

"I don't see what's the big deal, it's only a year, nothing different than the last year", Snake said.

"Come on, we're celebrating that we made it into the New Year, another year of luck", Sonic said.

"Years don't make luck, there is no luck, only fate", Snake said.

"Come on Mr. Grumpy, show some high spirits", Sonic said.

Snake rolled his eyes and walked off passing Raiden who was going to meet with Tails.

"Getting ready for 2009 Tails?" Raiden said.

"Yeah I'm so excited, a lot of things can happen this year", Tails said.

"Yeah, it could have one of the greatest moments of your life", Raiden said and took a sip of beer.

"Careful with the beer, you don't wanna get drunk", Raiden said.

"I'm used to it", Raiden said.

"But didn't your wife scold you for that?" Tails asked.

"I'll do what I want Goddammit!" Raiden said.

Tails kinda backed away a little, looking scared.

"I'm sorry Tails, I didn't mean to yell *sighs* I gotta go", Raiden said and walked off.

Tails just looked worried.

Cream and Johnny put the food on the table.

"I can't wait ^_^" Cream said.

"Totally", Johnny said.

"It's almost time", Peter Parker said.

"Wow, so many people are in Manhattan", Johnny said.

Vanilla stands next to Johnny.

"It's so exciting, isn't it?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah totally", Johnny said.

As Tails picked up a mess from the floor, Cream went to him.

"Are you excited?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, a lot of things can happen this year, someone can cure cancer, invent something that can stop Global Warming-", Tails was cut off.

"We can see someone become a werewolf", Knuckles said, chuckling a little.

"Aw come on, what are the odds of that?" Tails asked.

"I'm just joshing you, though I heard about Link becoming a wolf, so I was wondering if it would happen to anyone else", Knuckles said.

"You have nothing to worry about", Tails said.

"This year can also be a romantic one, if you know what I mean", Knuckles, said, raising his eyebrows at Tails and Cream.

"O//////O I have no idea what you're talking about", Tails said and walked off.

Cream giggled.

"You think you'll get a girlfriend Mr. Knuckles?" Cream asked.

"Well I liked this girl but I haven't seen her since we came to Earth", Knuckles said.

Amy came by.

"Maybe it's time for a new love", Amy said.

"I don't have time for love, now I gotta go do something", Knuckles said and walked off.

"THE COUNTDOWN STARTED!" Peter said.

The Ball started to drop and everyone counted.

"Ten", Johnny said.

"Nine", Sonic said.

"Eight", Tails said.

"Seven", Reed said.

"Six", Snake said dully.

"Five", Vanilla said.

"Four", Peter said.

"Three", Amy said.

"Two" Sue said.

"ONE!" Cream shouted.

The theme of Chris Jericho played on the radio.

"BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!" the song said.

Everyone chuckled at the coincidence.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Cream said and started hugging everyone, giving a long and hard one to Tails.

Cheese blew a popper.

"Isn't New Years great Johnny?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah, Happy New Year babe", Johnny said.

"Happy New year honey", Vanilla said, and kisses Johnny.

The Fireworks shot into the background and everyone started dancing.


End file.
